Let Me Be Your Love
by BonesObssessed
Summary: Após Brennan confessar que havia cometido um erro, ela resolve tirar um dias para tentar reajustar seu mundo, porém Booth não permite, não quando isso o fará perdê-la completamente.
1. The One That Got Away

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_**Título:** Let Me Be Your Love**  
>Gênero:<strong> Romance/ Drama  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Booth e Brennan  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> cenas de sexo  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> Indefinido  
><strong>Completa:<strong>[ ] Sim [X] Não_

_**Sinopse: **Após Brennan confessar que havia cometido um erro, ela resolve tirar um dias para tentar reajustar seu mundo, porém Booth não permite, não quando isso o fará perdê-la completamente._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo #1 "The One That Got Away"<em>

_.  
><em>

_In another life, I would be your girl  
>We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>In another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were<br>The one that got away  
>The one that got away<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Três dias... três dias para o mundo voltar ao normal"<em>

Três dias parecia o suficiente. Três dias para se adaptar a situação, esquecer tudo que passou e seguir em frente, como sempre... Sozinha. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim.

Uma semana havia passado desde aquela noite chuvosa em que Brennan resolveu abrir seu coração e revelar a ele que se arrependia de ter dito não.

"_Eu cometi um erro... Eu não quero ter nenhum arrependimento"_

"_Eu estou com alguém Bones... A Hannah não é um premio de consolação, eu amo ela..."_

"_EU AMO ELA..."_

As palavras de Booth continuavam rondando seus pensamentos. Ela tinha que esquecer ele, tinha que seguir sua vida, ela não tinha o direito de estar brava com ele por seguir em frente e se apaixonar por outra mulher, afinal ela tinha concordado que ele seguisse em frente, ela havia decidido ficar um ano afastada dele. Mas quem poderia imaginar que as coisas aconteceriam tão rápido? Que ele desistiria dela assim facilmente? Ou que ela não seria capaz de esquecer ele...

Brennan suspirou derrotada, nem o trabalho estava sendo o suficiente para esquecer tudo isso, ainda mais com ele estando presente, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela precisava tomar uma atitude, precisava de um tempo pra pensar, colocar as coisas no lugar, antes que fosse tarde de mais.

"Brennan, querida?" Angela entrou na sala chamando sua atenção. Angela não pode deixar de notar que a amiga mantinha os olhos vermelhos como quem chorava "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim... apenas um pouco de dor de cabeça, não dormi direito essa noite"

"Brenn o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada..." Ela tentou disfarçar não olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"Brennan eu conheço você, alguma coisa está errado, você está muito distraída esses dias, tem chorado com frequência, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada Angie, está tudo normal...", _mentirosa! _Ela odiava mentir para sua melhor amiga, mas não queria falar sobre o assunto.

"Brenn não minta pra mim, só tem uma coisa, ou melhor, alguém que te deixaria assim..."

"Angie..."

"E eu não vou a lugar nenhum enquanto você não me disser o que está acontecendo..."

"Angie, por favor..."

"E se ele fez alguma coisa pra te magoar, não quero saber se ele é do FBI, eu vou acabar com ele..."

"Angie..." Ela a chamou pela terceira vez fazendo com que Angela a olhasse. Brennan estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima e as mãos tremendo.

"Oh querida..." Ela se sentou ao lado de Brennan no sofá, e lhe abraçou com toda força "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu o perdi Angela... Eu o perdi para sempre..."

"Eu não acho que isso seja verdade..."

"Não Angie, eu abri meu coração, disse que me arrependia, mas ele disse que tinha seguido em frente e que amava ela..."

"Ok... arrependida? Estou um pouco perdida nessa história..."

Brennan respirou fundo e contou tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, desde o momento em que Booth havia lhe pedido uma chance, até o acontecimento da semana passada, ela mantinha uma tristeza no olhar e Angela sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a amiga assim, ela não merecia estar passando por isso, e o Booth merecia uma surra só por cogitar a hipótese de magoar ela "Eu sei que não tem nada que eu diga nesse momento que vai fazer você se sentir melhor..."

"Você já está fazendo, só de estar aqui" ela tentou dar um sorriso, que foi retribuído por um longo abraço.

"Brenn, acho que você só tem duas coisas a fazer, ou você luta por esse amor e tenta provar pra ele que..."

"Não Angie... Eu não posso... Eu não consigo" As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, os olhos azuis repletos de tristeza se misturavam com uma coloração avermelhada por conta do choro.

"Então eu acho que você precisa de um tempo pra se recompor, e ver se ao menos vocês vão continuar a trabalhar juntos ou sei lá..." Brennan concordou com a cabeça "Porque você não tira alguns dias de folga? Se afasta um pouco, tire um tempo pra você, pra colocar as coisas no lugar..."

"Eu estava pensando nisso... você não acha que é loucura?"

"Não Brenn, só assim talvez você seja capaz de seguir em frente, você deu um ano pra ele, nada mais justo que você também tenha algum tempo, tire um mês de férias..."

"É isso que eu vou fazer... Obrigada Angie"

"Não precisa agradecer, estou aqui pra isso"

Talvez Angela estivesse certa, ela precisava desse tempo, precisava reavaliar as coisas, tentar colocar tudo no lugar. Brennan não se via longe dele, não tendo ao menos como amigo, parceiro, mas ela já não tinha certeza se seria capaz de continuar todos os dias ao lado dele o vendo feliz com outra mulher que não fosse ela, não que ela não o quisesse vê-lo feliz, mas era de mais pra ela, muita informação, muita coisa envolvida. Definitivamente ela precisava desse tempo, ante que ela cometesse alguma bobagem.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Ai está o primeiro capítulo, teremos ainda um pouco de drama pela frente, mas não se preocupem, sou totalmente a favor de finais felizes e muito diversão (se é que vocês me entendem ;D)_**

**_Não deixem de comentar, a opinião de vocês é muito importante!  
><em>**


	2. Someone Like You

_._

_.  
><em>

_Capítulo #2 "S_omeone Like You_"_

_.  
><em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Fazia três dias que Brennan não ia trabalhar, e cinco dias que ela não via ou falava com ele. Apesar da não sair da cidade ela tentou ao máximo se afastar dele e de tudo que pudesse fazê-la se lembrar dele, embora qualquer tentativa fosse em vão.<p>

Naquela manhã Brennan acordou cedo, mais uma noite que ela não conseguiu dormir, esquecer ele estava se tornando uma tarefa mais difícil do que ela achava que seria. Ela não conseguia entender como ele podia mexer tanto com ela, Temperance nunca teve problema de se livrar de um relacionamento, de esquecer um homem. O problema é que ele não era qualquer homem, ele não era alguém que ela tinha conhecido em um bar numa noite qualquer, ele era aquele, que embora Brennan temesse confessar, o amor da sua vida.

Desde que fora abandonada Brennan se distanciou do mundo e de todos, não se permitia sentir-se assim por ninguém, mas com Booth era diferente, ele era diferente, era como se ele pudesse vê-la através da superfície, ele a conhecia muito mais do que ela se auto conhecia, ou ao pelo menos era sim até a um ano atrás...

_Droga Brennan!_ Ela precisava tirar ele da cabeça. Ela não poderia fazer o que Angela disse e lutar por esse amor, poderia? _Não! Você já se machucou de mais! Ele ama a Hannah e está feliz com ela, você precisa aceitar isso! _Porém tentar esquecê-lo estava sendo pior. Respirou fundo, limpou algumas lágrimas que caiam, pegou suas coisas e saiu... talvez um passeio pelo parque fizesse bem a ela, nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez que fizera isso, mas ela precisava se distrair, ou ao menos tentar.

(...)

"Angie..." Booth entrou apressado na sala de Angela chamando sua atenção.

"Ei..." Ela respondeu sem entusiasmo algum. Booth já não era o mesmo a um bom tempo, e depois do que Brennan lhe contou, ele não era um dos seus favoritos.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Está..." Booth olhou confuso pra ela, nunca havia visto uma Angela tão desconectada e fria "O que te traz aqui?"

"Ok, aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? Porque todos parecem estar agindo diferente comigo..."

Desde que Brennan havia pedido férias, Booth não havia mais aparecido no laboratório o que fez com que todos concluíssem que o pedido de afastamento dela de alguma forma estava ligado a ele, e mesmo que esse não fosse o caso, não era como se Booth estivesse presente ali nos últimos meses, desde que voltou do Afeganistão Booth parecia que havia se esquecido dos amigos.

"As pessoas estão agindo diferente com você ou você que está agindo diferente, ou melhor, indiferente com seus amigos?" _Pronto falei! _Angela sabia que não poderia suportar isso por muito mais tempo.

"Não estou entendendo..."

"Qual é Booth? Não é como se você estivesse caindo de amores por nós aqui desde que voltou de viagem..."

"O que eu fiz de errado?" Ele realmente parecia confuso.

"Tudo! Simplesmente tudo! Você não percebe que desde que voltou e trouxe aquele acessório loiro nada agradável você só tem feito as coisas errado?"

"Angela..."

"Eu não terminei! Desde que você voltou você só tem afastado seus amigos, dando pouca importância pelo que vem acontecendo conosco, e além do mais você tem afastado a pessoa que mais se importa com você nessa vida, e a única que será capaz de te fazer feliz, porque ninguém te ama mais do que ela... e tudo isso por quê? Orgulho ferido?"

"Angela você não tem nada a ver com isso..."

"Você tem razão eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não quando não somos mais amigos, certo?" Angela perguntou pra ele brava, Booth ficou sem resposta, sabia que lá no fundo ela estava certa, mas ele não queria falar disso, não ali, não com ela "Bom, se você está aqui é porque temos algum assassinato..." Ela quebrou o silencio ainda agindo com frieza com ele.

"Sim..." Ele respirou fundo "A Bones, ela não está na sala dela, sabe onde ela está?"

"De férias"

"Férias?"

"Sim, ela vai estar ausente pelas próximas semanas..."

"Mas nós temos um..."

"Deixe ela Booth! Nós podemos resolver sem ela, e a Brenn precisa desse tempo"

"Desculpa Angela, nós temos um assassinato e o trabalho vem em primeiro lugar"

Booth saiu da sala dela e Angela ficou mais brava ainda. Como ele podia ser tão estupido assim?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ai está mais um capítulo espero que vocês gostem... e please... não deixem de comentar ;)<strong>_


	3. I'm Not That Strong

_._

_.  
><em>

_Capítulo #3 "_I'm Not That Strong_"_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Every day I wipe my tears away_  
><em> So many nights<em>  
><em>I've pray for you to say<em>

_.  
><em>

_My friends think I'm moving on_  
><em> But the truth is i'm not that strong<em>  
><em> And nobody knows it but me<em>  
><em> And I've kept all the words you said<em>  
><em> In a box underneath my bed<em>  
><em> And nobody knows it but me<em>

_But if you're happy_  
><em> I'll get through somehow<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Booth saiu do Jeffersonian e foi até ao apartamento dela, mas para sua surpresa, Brennan não estava lá. O porteiro do prédio informou que ela havia saído bem cedo e então Booth começou a procurá-la por toda parte, quase que sem sucesso.<p>

Dando uma volta pelo parque foi lá que ele a encontrou. Brennan estava sentada em um dos bancos admirando as crianças brincando há alguns metros, a imagem fez seu coração saltar. Booth balançou a cabeça, tentado afastar aqueles pensamentos _"você está aqui a trabalho" _e aos poucos ele se aproximou dela.

"Ei Bones, até que fim eu te achei..."

"Booth?" Ver ele não era exatamente o que ela queria.

"Vamos temos um caso..."

"Eu não posso..."

"Qual é Bones, você não escutou? Temos um assassinato"

"Eu escutei o que você disse! Você tem sido muito claro nos últimos dias" Brennan o fuzilou com os olhos "Mas eu já disse que não posso, se você não sabe, eu estou de férias..."

"Férias? Bones você nunca tira férias, vamos nessa..."

"Sempre tem uma primeira vez Booth... e eu já disse que não vou"

"Bones..."

"Booth eu não vou!"

"Você vai deixar nossos assuntos pessoais interferir no nosso trabalho?"

Brennan suspirou brava, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo "Eu não estou deixando interferir eu apenas estou pedindo um tempo..."

"Quando você me disse 'não' eu não me afastei..."

"Eu não estou me afastando"

"Não é o que parece..."

"Você deixou bem claro que é pra eu seguir em frente e te esquecer, e eu estou dando o meu máximo pra fazer isso, só que eu preciso de espaço..."

"Bones..."

"Não Booth!" Ela gritou com ele "Você teve um ano pra me esquecer e seguir em frente, embora não tenha sido necessário tanto tempo assim..." Seu olhar era de tristeza, misturado com ódio, e embora ela tentasse esconder Booth notou que algumas lágrimas se formavam nos seus olhos "Eu só estou te pedindo algumas semanas, você já ajustou sua vida, e eu estou tentando fazer o mesmo aqui, eu preciso ajustar a minha vida, eu só estou pedindo algumas semanas, será que é pedir de mais?" Brennan levantou brava enxugando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, deixando ele sozinho.

"Bones..."

Ele tentou seguir ela, mas foi em vão. Temperance entrou no primeiro taxi que viu e partiu, deixando Booth para trás.

Ela andou por toda a cidade, a última coisa que queria era retornar para o seu apartamento, ela sabia que ele estaria lá a sua espera, ela só esperava que ele não esperasse seu retorno por muito tempo.

Passava das 20h da noite, antes de retornar para seu apartamento ela resolveu passar no Diner pra comprar algo para comer, talvez essa não tenha sido a melhor escolha.

Ao entrar no restaurante notou algumas risadas vindas de uma mesa de canto, a mesa deles... Que costumava ser deles.

Brennan ficou sem reação diante da imagem que estava em frente aos seus olhos. Ele realmente seria capaz de fazer isso? Trazer ela em um local que era só deles, compartilhar sorrisos em uma noite 'agradável' mesmo depois de tudo que ela havia dito pra ele naquela tarde? Nada daquilo tinha efeito sobre ele?

Brennan balançou a cabeça e limpou uma lágrima que ele nem tinha se dado conta que caía. Talvez ele não fosse aquele homem que ela tanto idealizou nesses últimos anos, ou talvez ele fosse tão estúpido ao ponto de não notar que tudo isso estava mudando quem ele realmente era, e por quê? Era a única coisa que Temperance queria saber... Porque ele estava fazendo isso? Por vingança? Orgulho? Medo? Brennan suspirou derrotada... o motivo talvez já não importasse mais, ela só queria poder ser capaz de seguir em frente.

Temperance deu meia volta tentando sair do restaurante antes que ele visse sua presença ali. Mas já era tarde.

Booth a viu parada, olhando para eles. A expressão de desapontamento no rosto dela fez seu estomago embrulhar. Já não ouvia mais o que Hannah dizia a sua frente, pouco importava, seus olhos se fixaram em Temperance, e quando viu ela de leve secar uma lágrima que insistia em cair e dar meia volta pra sair do local, um nó se formou na sua garganta e ele se levantou indo atrás dela, sem nem ao menos notar a presença de Hannah que ficou sem reação ao ver Booth sair desesperado.

"Bones espera..."

Brennan suspirou fundo e continuou a caminhar ignorando o som da voz dele...

"Bones!" Ele a segurou pelo braço assim que alcançou o outro lado da calçada, a fazendo olhar pra ele. Do outro lado Hannah acompanhava a cena pela janela do restaurante.

"Booth me solta!" ela gritou com ele o fazendo largar seu braço. E continuou a andar.

"Você vai ficar fugindo de mim?"

"Eu não estou fugindo Booth, eu apenas não tenho nada pra falar com você!"

Booth acelerou os passos ficando de frente para ela fazendo com que Brennan parasse de caminhar "Mas eu tenha algo pra falar com você"

"Eu não vejo nenhum assuntou que possa ser compartilhado Booth... agora me da licença eu preciso ir..."

"Porque você está fazendo isso?"

"Fazendo o que Booth?"

"Fugindo de mim... eu achei que poderíamos ficar bem com a situação..."

"Nós poderíamos estar... se você não estivesse me sufocando..."

"Eu te sufocando?" Ele perguntou com um tom de acusação.

"Porque é tão difícil pra você respeitar esse tempo que estou pedindo? Eu só estou te pedindo alguns dias Booth, não são meses ou anos, são dias Booth..."

"Dias... a que alivio" ele disse com um tom irônico "Então você não vai pegar um avião pra um fim de mundo e ficar longe por um ano? Porque eu aposto que essa ideia passou pela sua cabeça, não é verdade? Porque é isso que você faz Bones, parte sem olhar pra trás..."

Brennan não acreditava no que estava ouvindo "Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso, e quem sabe da próxima vez que eu voltar você provavelmente já esteja casado e com filhos não é Booth? Porque é isso que você faz, segue em frente sem olhar pra trás..."

"Qual o real problema aqui Bones?"

"O problema aqui é que eu pedi um tempo pra me recompor, eu pedi um tempo e na condição de amigo, se é que ainda posso te chamar assim, porque já faz algum tempo que eu nem sei mais o que somos, eu pensei que entenderia e me daria esse tempo..."

"Bones..."

"Não Booth! Você deixou claro pra mim que está feliz e que eu deveria seguir em frente, e é exatamente o que eu estou tentando fazer, ao contrario de você eu só quero sua felicidade e se é ao lado dela que você será feliz eu compreendo, mas eu não consigo Booth, eu não consigo seguir em frente com você a todo tempo do meu lado, me cercando, eu não consigo respirar Booth... Talvez a nossa parceria não tenha mais nenhum significado pra você, mas ela ainda é importante pra mim, e eu não quero perde-la, mas pra isso eu preciso de um tempo... eu preciso de um tempo pra me recompor, será que é pedir de mais?" Brennan já não conseguia controlar mais, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e suas mãos tremiam, ela não sabia de onde havia vindo toda essa coragem para dizer tudo isso a ele, mas ela precisava dizer.

"Bones... Eu..."

"Vai Booth..." Ela apontou em direção ao restaurante "Volta pra lá, a Hannah está te esperando"

"Mas..."

"Boa noite Booth..." Ela se virou e chamou o primeiro taxi que passou em frente. Booth a viu abrir a porta do carro, ainda sem reação, ele pode ver ela se virar mais uma vez pra ele antes de entrar no carro e perguntar "Você nunca se perguntou se o motivo principal deu ter ido pra longe, fosse realmente apenas por questões de trabalho, não é?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Nada..." ela respondeu com um tom de tristeza "Você já respondeu minha pergunta" ela entrou no taxi e o carro partiu sumindo na escuridão da noite, deixando Booth mais uma vez para trás.

_Droga! Porque você sempre tem que tornar as coisas mais complicadas? _Temperance ainda mexia com ele, Booth não podia negar, e desde aquela noite em que Brennan confessou estar arrependida que ela não saía dos seus pensamentos. Como alguém podia mexer tanto com ele? Booth estava começando a se questionar se realmente havia tomado a decisão certa, não era como se ele estivesse realmente apaixonado pela Hannah, mas ele merecia uma chance de seguir em frente e tentar ser feliz certo? Booth olhou para o lado e viu a imagem de Hannah acenando e sorrindo, ele tentou forçar um sorriso de volta, quase que sem sucesso.

Quem ele queria enganar, sua felicidade só tinha um nome: Temperance Brennan, só ao lado dela ele seria realmente feliz, ele sabia que precisava fazer algo antes que ele a perdesse de vez, se é que já não havia perdido. _Como você é estúpido Seeley!_

Mas ele não ia desistir, não agora que sabia como ela se sentia. Vê-la sofrendo como estava não era certo, ele não podia continuar com isso, talvez a Angela estivesse certa, ele tem feito tudo errado...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ai está mais um capítulo espero que vocês estejam gostando da FIC.<strong>_

_**Bom preciso dizer que escrevendo esse capítulo eu chorei aqui sozinha, espero que tenha passado toda a emoção que queria representar... **_**_  
><em>Ainda temos algum drama pela frente, existe muita coisa pra ser dita, mas não se preocupem, ainda teremos muita <em>_**_**diversão conforme o prometido ;)**_

_**Não deixem de comentar!**_


	4. Only One That I Want

_._

_._

_Capítulo #4 "_Only One That I Want_"_

_._

_You've been on my mind,_  
><em> I grow fonder every day,<em>  
><em> Lose myself in time,<em>  
><em> Just thinking of your face,<em>  
><em> God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,<em>  
><em> You're the only one that I want,<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared,_  
><em> I've been here before,<em>  
><em> Every feeling, every word,<em>  
><em> I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em> You'll never know if you never try,<em>  
><em> To forgive your past and simply be mine,<em>

_._

_So come on and give me a chance_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Fazia três dias que ele não a via. Desde aquela noite em que eles haviam discutido em frente ao Diner ele nunca mais a encontrou.<p>

Apesar de odiar essa distância entre eles e a dor que a ausência dela causava, Booth resolveu dar o tempo que ela havia pedido a ele, nada mais justo, certo? Ela merecia esse tempo para se recompor, para se ajustar, era a coisa certa a se fazer, não era? Ele já não tinha mais certeza. Todo esse tempo que esteve longe dela o fez pensar em tudo, o fez questionar suas escolhas, e repensar seu relacionamento com Hannah e a parceria com Brennan. Mas não tinha o que pensar, todas as vezes que Booth parava pra pensar no assunto ele tinha a mesma conclusão, não era certo dar esse tempo a ela, não era certo porque a cada minuto que passava, mas ele sentia a perdendo completamente, e era isso que ele realmente queria?

Durante esses três dias ele tentou ignorar essas conclusões. E se fosse seu coração falando mais alto? Ele não poderia arriscar tudo novamente poderia? '_Deixe de ser covarde Booth!'_ Foram essas palavras que o motivou a seguir em frente e resolver de uma vez por todas essa situação. Ele não poderia ficar sentado observando o amor da vida sua partir, não sem antes ter lutado por ele. Talvez esse tenha sido seu maior erro, não lutar pelo amor dela.

Booth conhecia muito bem Brennan, mas o orgulho ou a tristeza que pareceu tomar conta do seu coração o deixaram cego incapaz de enxergar o que estava bem a sua frente. Agora com calma, repassando tudo que havia acontecido que ele se deu conta de que Temperance nunca havia lhe dito um 'não', ela estava com medo, e ele mais do que ninguém deveria entendê-la, ele deveria ter lutado e tentado provar pra ela que eles poderiam dar certo, mas não, ele foi um covarde e seguiu em frente sem olhar pra trás. Ela tinha razão. E tudo isso o fez perde-la por um ano, e estava fazendo ele perde-la novamente, mas não desta vez, ele iria lutar por ela, ele só desejava que não fosse tarde de mais.

"_Você nunca se perguntou se o motivo principal deu ter ido pra longe, fosse realmente apenas por questões de trabalho, não é?"_

Foi com essas palavras na cabeça que Booth foi pra casa aquela noite. Ele se perguntava o que ela queria dizer com isso. Quando ele se deu conta do que ela realmente queria dizer, um nó se formou no seu estomago, ele sentiu seu coração esmagar. Ela não tinha ido embora por conta do trabalho, aquilo foi apenas uma desculpa, ela foi porque o amava, e acreditava que a distância era a melhor coisa para que ele pudesse seguir em frente e encontrar alguém melhor que ela, mesmo que isso fosse magoá-la, mesmo que não fosse exatamente isso que ela queria, ela o fez porque o amava, e tudo que ele fez foi seguir em frente sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, sem enxergar o que estava bem a sua frente.

'_Droga Booth! Como você pode ser tão estúpido e não enxergar isso?' _Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ele fazia o caminho de volta para casa '_Eu preciso resolver isso'_ enxugando a última lágrima ele fez um último apelo antes de sair do carro _'Por favor, senhor não me abandone desta vez... Por favor, que não seja tarde de mais... '_

(...)

Antes de entrar pela porta do seu apartamento ele respirou fundou, esfregou o rosto tentando apagar qualquer vestígio de que ele esteve chorando, e então lentamente girou a maçaneta da porta. Seu coração começou a acelerar.

"Seeley?" Ele ouviu uma voz feminina lhe chamar ao fundo "Você demorou hoje meu amor"

"É..." ele deu um sorriso forçado "Muitos documentos pra colocar em dia..."

"Ah..." Ela sorriu pra ele "E então quer sair pra jantar..."

"Não" ele respondeu sem pensar.

"Ok... quer pedir alguma coisa então?"

"Também não"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Seeley?" Ela perguntou com uma expressão de confusão e preocupação.

"Hannah nós precisamos conversar..." Ele esfregou o rosto e se sentou na poltrona de frente para o sofá onde ela estava.

"Ok, sobre o que você quer conversar?" Ela mantinha ainda um sorriso no rosto, e Booth se perguntou ate quando ele duraria. Ele não queria magoar ela, era a última coisa que ele queria fazer, mas ele não poderia manter um sorriso no rosto dela quando a mulher da sua vida mantinha um olhar triste.

"Nós?" Ele afirmou meio confuso "Se é que alguma vez existiu o 'nós'"

"Ok Seeley, eu não estou te entendendo"

"Isso aqui..." Ele gesticulou com as mãos apontando para eles "Não dá mais pra continuar..."

"Você está terminando comigo?" Ele perguntou com um tom de voz mais alto.

"Não exatamente..." Ela olhou confusa pra ele "Não se pode terminar aquilo que nem se quer começou..."

"Então você está me dizendo que todos esses meses que passamos juntos foi uma mentira..."

"Sim..." ele afirmou sem pensar "Eu não sou quem você pensa, eu estou longe disso Hannah, eu criei um personagem aqui achando que poderia ser feliz, mas eu só tenho criado um monstro no lugar, eu não quero mais ser isso, eu quero voltar a ser eu..."

"Mas você pode fazer isso meu amor, e mesmo assim podemos continuar..."

"Não, não podemos" ele a interrompeu "Porque o verdadeiro eu é completamente apaixonado por outra mulher e sempre será, e talvez esse seja o motivo de ter tentado me transformar em outra pessoa, mas eu não posso mais Hannah, não quando aos poucos eu estou perdendo ela de uma vez por todas..."

"Temperance?" Ela questionou já sabendo a resposta.

Ele concordou com a cabeça "Eu já perdi ela uma vez, eu não vou perdê-la novamente..."

"Como eu sou estúpida. Eu sabia, desde o inicio eu sabia..."

"Como assim?"

"Qual é Seeley, a forma como vocês dois se olham... até um cego poderia ver o que vocês sentem um pelo outro..."

"Desculpe-me Hannah..."

"Tudo bem, não é como se eu não soubesse que isso fosse acontecer cedo ou tarde..."

"Eu realmente sinto muito..."

Ela sorriu concordando com ele, e se levantou indo em direção ao quarto "Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas..."

Booth encostou-se à poltrona e fechou os olhos enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. O primeiro passo estava dado, agora ele precisava correr atrás do tempo perdido, e esperava que não fosse tarde de mais.

Alguns minutos depois Hannah estava com sua mala pronta "Seeley" ela chamou a atenção dele, o fazendo abrir os olhos "Estou indo..."

"Você quer que eu chame um taxi?"

"Não uma amiga minha está vindo me buscar..."

"Ok... Tchau Hannah... e... mais uma vez desculpa!"

"Sem problemas" ela andou em direção a porta, mas antes deu meia volta "Se é que serve de conselho, não desista facilmente..."

"Eu não vou... apesar de acreditar que seja tarde de mais... acho que eu já a perdi..."

"Você não está nem perto disso... Ela te ama Booth, qualquer um pode ver isso... talvez você só tenha que provar que ainda a ama, e talvez reconquistar a confiança dela... talvez seja um longo processo, ou não... mas não desista..."

"Ok... obrigado!"

"Sem problemas... Adeus..."

Ele sorriu ainda desmotivado, e Hannah partiu.

(...)

Na manhã seguinte Booth acordou bem cedo e foi para o FBI. Trabalhou durante a manhã inteira no assassinato que estavam tentando solucionar, quase que sem sucesso, era inútil tentar sem ela ao seu lado, não só pela sua inteligência e habilidade, mas porque Booth não tinha nenhuma motivação em solucioná-los sem ela. Mas se tudo desse certo logo as coisas voltariam a ser como antes.

Passava das 18h30 quando ele entrou no laboratório apressado.

"Angie, você está aqui?" Ele disse anunciando sua entrada no escritório da artista.

"Ei, não temos nenhum resposta a mais sobre o caso, amanhã cedo o Hodgins..."

"Estou pouco me lixando para o caso Angie!" Ele a interrompeu "Estou aqui por outro motivo"

Angela olhou para ele confusa "Ok... O que aconteceu?"

"Você sabe se a Bones saiu da cidade? Ela não atende meus telefonemas..."

"Booth ela está se distanciando de você, ele precisa desse espaço, por favor, deixa ela..."

"Não Angie!" ele gritou com ela assuntando-a "Quanto mais espaço eu dou pra ela mais eu perco ela, e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer..."

"Ok, agora eu não estou estendendo mais nada!"

"Você tinha razão Angie eu tenho sido um idiota"

"Eu sempre tenho razão querido!" ela sorriu e piscou pra ele.

"Eu sei, e eu preciso compensar isso, eu preciso dizer pra ela que eu amo ela, e que eu não vou desistir dela!"

"E o sol volta a brilhar" Ela sorriu "Esse é o Booth que eu conheço!"

Booth não conteve o sorriso. Há quanto tempo não sorria "E então você sabe onde ela está? "

"No apartamento dela!"

"Mas eu passei lá e o porteiro do prédio disse que ela havia saído"

"Porque ele pediu pra ele"

"Ótimo! E como eu vou falar com ela assim, se eu pedir ela vai dizer pra ele não autorizar eu a subir"

"Deixe comigo, eu ligo lá invento uma história... pode ir ele vai deixar você subir..."

"Ok, obrigada Angie..."

Angela sorriu pra ele "Ei, mas e a Hannah?"

"A Hannah está onde sempre deveria estar... fora da minha vida! Eu terminei com ela, não dava pra continuar com isso Angie"

Angela sorriu novamente "Você está fazendo a coisa certa!" Booth concordou com a cabeça e antes que pudesse sair ela o chamou novamente "Ei... Desculpa G-Man... Ter agido fria com você nos últimos dias... Juntou os hormônios da gravidez e o fato deu estar brava com você..."

"Tudo bem Angie, eu realmente mereci!"

Assim ele saiu em direção ao apartamento dela.

(...)

Depois que encontrou com ele na lanchonete há três dias Brennan voltou pra casa, e passou o resto da noite chorando, não era justo o que ele estava fazendo com ela, Brennan precisava de um tempo, precisava esquecer ele, de uma vez por todas precisava aceitar o fato de que ele estava feliz, que ele tinha seguido em frente e que ela precisava fazer o mesmo, mesmo que a machucasse por dentro ela tinha que aceitar o fato de que eles seriam apenas amigos. Amigos. Ela já nem tinha mais certeza se eles eram ao menos isso. Independente do que ele fosse ela sabia que precisava se recompor, doía saber que não poderia ter ele como ela queria, mas doía mais ainda pensar na hipótese de não tê-lo em sua vida nem ao menos como amigo, parceiro.

Os últimos dias não foram fáceis, a distância dele doía mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado, as noites eram ainda eram mal dormidas, e qualquer coisa a fazia se lembrar dele, ela começou a se questionar se não existia mais saída, se ela jamais seria capaz de esquecê-lo.

(...)

Ela estava distraída, observando a chuva cair lá fora, perdida em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Para sua surpresa, ou não, lá estava ele, todo molhado na sua porta.

"Booth?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Ei..." Ele sorriu pra ela.

Ah aquele sorriso que ela tanto sentia falta. Vê-lo ali a sua porta trouxe um conforto para o seu coração, como ela sentia falta dele. _'Não!' _ela repetiu mentalmente para ela mesma. Ela não poderia ficar alimentando esses sentimentos, que só a fariam sofrer mais.

"Qual a parte do 'eu preciso de espaço' você não entendeu?" ela perguntou brava empurrando a porta contra ele.

"Eu não posso te dar espaço..." Brennan olhou indignada enquanto Booth se aproximava dela "Não quando isso vai me fazer perder você completamente"

Antes que Brennan pudesse dizer algo, Booth puxou pela cintura a trazendo para mais próximo de si e lhe deu um beijo. Um beijo quente, apaixonado, necessitado, com pressa, como se não existisse o amanhã, apenas o agora. A principio ela correspondeu o beijo, tê-lo tão próximo a si não tinha como não mexer com ela, seu corpo parecia não corresponder aos seus comandos. Conforme ele foi aprofundando o beijo, pedindo passagem com sua língua, Brennan caiu em si, e se deu conta do erro que estava cometendo.

"NÃO BOOTH!" Ela gritou o empurrando e se virando de costas "Não!"

"Bones..." ele disse se aproximando novamente dela alisando seu ombro, mas Brennan se afastou dele.

"Por favor, vai embora" Ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. Brennan se aproximou da porta e fez sinal para que ele saísse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ow! Como assim a Brennan mandou o Booth embora? Não pode não! :)<strong>_

_**Ok, eu sei que muitos de vocês vão querer me matar depois desse capítulo, em especial por parar nesse momento, mas prometo que isso está longe de ser o fim, **__**aguardem o próximo capítulo promete... **_

_**Não deixem de comentar, a opinião de vocês é muito importante!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedico com carinho esse capítulo a minha amiga Lúh Quintella! *_*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_


	5. What About Now

_._

_._

_Capítulo #5 "_What About Now_"_

_.  
><em>

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace_

_Shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side,_

_Where love will find you_  
>.<p>

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love had never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

Now that we're here,

_Now that we've come this far,_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear,_

_For I am right beside you._

_For all my life,_

**_I am yours_**

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>ATENÇÃO:<span> Capítulo não recomendável para menores de 18 anos, por conter cenas adultas, continuar lendo é de sua total responsabilidade.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Por favor, vai embora" Ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. Brennan se aproximou da porta e fez sinal para que ele saísse._

(...)

"Bones, por favor..." Ele se aproximou e quando suas mãos tocaram os braços dela, Brennan pode sentir seu corpo se arrepiar "Eu te a..."

"Não!" Ela o interrompeu se afastando do contato "Não diga essas palavras"

"Mas é ver..."

"Booth apenas vá" Ela continuava com a porta aberta.

"Nós precisamos conversar..."

"Não temos nada para conversar"

"Sim Bones, nós temos..."

"Conversar sobre o que Booth?" Ela o interrompeu brava com o tom de voz alterado, batendo a porta com força "Você quer conversar sobre o fato de você ter se apaixonado pela primeira mulher e fez questão se deixar claro o quanto estava feliz com ela? Ou você quer falar sobre o fato de você ter se afastado de mim e de todos seus amigos?" Ela tentava controlar a raiva quase que sem sucesso, enquanto as lágrimas escoriam pelo seu rosto "Você quer falar do fato de ter dito que amava outra mulher, logo após eu ter aberto meu coração pra você, e mesmo dizendo basicamente para eu seguir em frente foi incapaz de me dar espaço? Ou talvez você queira falar do fato de você vir aqui na minha casa no meio da noite me beijar e dizer que... que me ama, enquanto você tem uma namorada esperando por você em casa, que por acaso é a mesma que você disse amar?"

"Ok, eu mereço isso... mas eu não estou mais com a Hannah..."

"Ah isso faz toda diferença!" Ela respondeu em um tom irônico "Você acha que basta você terminar com ela correr aqui, e me beijar que tudo ficará bem?"

"Bones..."

"Eu não sei o motivo porque vocês terminaram, e realmente não me interessa... mas eu não serei o seu premio de consolação Booth, eu não serei..." ela se afastou dele andando em direção a janela.

"Você nunca seria um premio de consolação, Bones... qualquer uma seria, mas nunca você, nunca mais repita isso..."

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu sei o que eu disse, e eu me culpo todos os dias por ter dito aquilo, eu não devia ter dito aquilo"

"Não importa mais..." Ela disse com um tom de decepção.

"Claro que importa... Bones... apenas me escute, por favor," Ele se aproximou dela, e Brennan concordou com a cabeça incentivando-o a continuar.

"Eu sei que eu tenho cometido muitos erros nos últimos meses, eu sei que eu tenho sido estúpido, e tão cego ao ponto de não enxergar que tudo que eu estava fazendo era magoar você, e me magoar, eu queria poder seguir em frente, eu queria poder ser capaz de amar outra mulher, mas eu não consigo Bones, e eu não quero. Quando eu disse que sabia desde o inicio que eu queria passar os próximos 30, 40 ou 50 com você, eu não estava mentindo, a única coisa que faltou ser dita era o quanto eu te amava, ainda te amo, e meu pior erro foi não ter lutado pelo seu amor, e tentado te provar o quanto nós poderíamos ser felizes juntos, e desde então tudo que eu tenho feito é ser um covarde... eu fui um covarde quando não impedi você de entrar naquele avião, eu fui um covarde por tentar fazer todos acreditarem que eu estava apaixonado por uma mulher que eu nunca seria capaz de amar, eu fui um covarde por dizer não aquela noite pra você, e não ter te dito o quanto eu ainda te amava, mas eu cansei de ser esse covarde Bones, eu não vou mais ser ele, é por isso que eu estou aqui, eu preciso te dizer o quanto eu te amo, o quanto eu sempre te amei, e pra te dizer que eu não vou desistir desse amor, eu sei que... que talvez seja tarde de mais..." ele se aproximou mais ainda dela segurando seus braços ele encostou sua testa na dela, Brennan sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, como por instinto ela fechou os olhos "Mas eu não vou desistir"

Os dois ficaram nessa posição por alguns segundos. Brennan suspirou fundo, ainda de olhos fechados ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer "Talvez você esteja certo... talvez seja tarde de mais..."

Booth suspirou fundo deixando uma lágrima escorrer ele abriu os olhos e se afastou lentamente dela, quando ela abriu os olhos, ainda próximos, ele se perdeu por alguns instantes no brilho azul dos olhos dela, ele balançou a cabeça desapontado "Então, talvez esse seja o preço que eu tenha que pagar..." ele se afastou mais dela e andou em direção a porta.

Brennan o observou a se afastar, como que em câmera lenta, cada passo que ele dava em direção à porta seu coração parecia ser mais e mais esmagado.

Assim que ele abriu a porta ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e antes de ultrapassá-la Booth olhou mais uma vez para trás, ele mantinha o olhar triste, enquanto ela se segurava para não chorar. Brennan respirou fundo mais uma vez e quando ele por fim saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si ela sentiu seu mundo desabar. Brennan sentou-se no chão e chorou... chorou como nunca Havaí chorado antes '_porque as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas para eles?'_ ela sentiu um aparto um vazio, como se estivesse perdendo uma parte de si, que jamais seria completa novamente.

Do outro lado da porto Booth sentiu sua vida sem rumo, como se não tivesse mais chão.

Ele caminhou lentamente até o carro, pouco se importando com a chuva que caía ainda mais forte, ele se sentou dentro do carro e desabou a chorar, não era justo, nada daquilo era justo, '_porque as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas para eles?' _Ele encostou a cabeça no banco e respirou fundo, então as palavras da Hannah ecoaram na sua cabeça '_Não desista facilmente... Ela te ama' _Ele não podia desistir assim, ele tinha que provar pra ela que ainda a amava, e que sempre a amaria, ele tinha que provar que não desistiria facilmente desse amor, ele iria provar que era merecedor do amor dela.

Booth saiu do carro decidido a voltar no apartamento dela, mas assim que se virou em direção ao prédio lá estava ela, parada de frente pra ele, a chuva escorrendo por todo seu corpo, os cabelos molhados grudados ao rosto. Ele sorriu diante a imagem dela.

Nenhum dos dois sabe explicar quem andou em direção ao outro, ou se em comum acordo cada um deles andou meio caminho. Mas ali estavam um de frente para o outro, Booth envolveu ela em seus braços, segurando-a pela cintura ele a trouxe para mais perto de si enquanto que Brennan descansava suas mãos sobre o peito dele mantendo ainda uma pequena distancia entre eles. Seus olhos procuraram os dele, fixando-se a eles.

"Eu te odeio..." Ela por fim quebrou o silencio "Eu te odeio por ter me feito sofrer assim..." Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto misturando-se com as gotas de chuva que caiam sobre eles "E eu me odeio mais ainda por ser incapaz de esquecer você, de seguir em frente"

"Bones..." Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, e Brennan sabia exatamente o que ele dizia, não era preciso palavras.

"Eu sei que eu disse que era tarde de mais..." Ela suspirou em meio a um soluço "Porque essa é a coisa mais lógica... mas de alguma forma pro meu coração nada disso faz sentido, eu não sei dizer como, mas é como se todo esse tempo ele estivesse esperando por você... porque ele sempre vai esperar por você... mas Booth, a questão é que eu seria estúpida se tivesse uma segunda chance e cometesse o mesmo erro" Ela abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes respirando fundo, antes de voltar a fixar seu olhar ao dele "Eu sei que muita coisa foi dita e muita coisa foi feita, mas... mas será que podemos resolver isso tudo..." Ela engoliu seco deixando uma última lágrima cair "Juntos?"

Ele sorriu em meio a lágrimas, acariciando o rosto dela "Isso é tudo que eu te peço" Ele encostou mais uma vez sua testa a dela, e Brennan fechou os olhos respirando fundo, na espera do que viria a seguir "É tudo que eu te peço" Ele voltou a repetir. Brennan apenas concordou com a cabeça, e aos poucos ele foi diminuindo a pequena distancia que ainda permanecia entre eles.

Enfim seus lábios se tocaram em comum acordo. Um leve roçar de lábios que aos poucos foi se tornando em um beijo necessitado, com pressa, apaixonado. Booth a puxou ainda mais para perto de si, enquanto que as mãos dela se enterravam no cabelo dele todo molhado pela chuva que ainda caía sobre eles, mas isso não importava não naquele instante, era apenas eles dois, mais ninguém. Após alguns minutos Brennan se separou dele procurando por ar, ainda em nos braços dele ela encostou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, o abraçando pela cintura com força, como se o estivesse impedindo de partir "Eu achei que tinha perdido você para sempre..." ela disse em meio a uma lágrima.

"Sinto muito ter feito você pensar isso" ele a abraçou com mais força "Mas isso nunca vai acontecer Bones, eu te prometo, e eu vou te provar isso" e assim depositou um beijo sobre a cabeça dela "Vem... vamos subir, não queremos ficar doentes" ela sorriu. Como havia sentido falta disso, dele mandando nela, se preocupando com ela.

Os dois subiram em silêncio. Brennan se dirigiu para o quarto dela em busca de toalhas secas para ele, e para sua surpresa Booth a havia seguido até lá.

"Booth... que susto"

Ele sorriu "Daqui deixe eu te ajudar com isso" Ele esticou as mãos pegando uma das toalhas e a jogou sobre seu ombro, e se aproximando mais dela ele pegou a toalha que ela segurava e delicadamente começou a secar os braços dela. Brennan sorriu diante a imagem. Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele, retirando a toalha das costas dele ela secou o rosto dele, deixando a toalha cair ao chão logo seguido pelo terno dele, deixando à amostra a camisa branca, agora transparente grudada ao corpo dele, lentamente ela retirou a gravata dele e abriu botão por botão, sem pressa alguma. Booth fez o mesmo com ela, lentamente foi abrindo botão por botão da camisa que ela usava, por alguns instantes ele admirou a imagem a sua frente, como se tudo fosse um sonho, e quando ela se aproximou dele envolvendo seus braços ao redor da nuca dele, fazendo seus corpos se tocarem, pele com pele, antes que seus lábios entrassem em contato, ele teve a certeza que tudo aquilo era real. Eles aprofundaram em um beijo intenso, cheio de amor, desejo.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Ela perguntou ainda nos braços dele. Booth não disse nada apenas sorriu, e envolvendo Brennan em seus braços ele caminhou até a cama com ela. Os dois retiraram as últimas peças de roupas que ainda os separavam. Lentamente Booth beijou cada parte do corpo dela, depositando um beijo na parte interna da coxa dela, Brennan sentiu ser corpo inteiro se arrepiar, e um som rouco gritando pelo nome dele saiu da sua boca. Booth levantou a cabeça olhando pra ela e sorriu, depositando, 1, 2, 3, 4... 5 beijos entre as pernas dela, antes de trilhar um novo caminho de beijos até alcançar o seios, onde reservou total atenção a eles, fazendo Temperance mais uma vez gemer e gritar por ele. Booth beijou o ombro dela, passando pelo pescoço até chegar aos lábios dela, onde aprofundou em um beijo. Suas línguas travaram uma batalha, se exploravam como se fosse a primeira vez que seus lábios entraram em contato. Se afastando por alguns segundos ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, se perdendo no azul, que agora mais escuro mostravam o desejo que ela sentia. Ele alisou o rosto dela, retirando uma mecha de cabelo. Ela sorriu. E quase que em sussurro ela disse _"Eu te amo"_. Era mais do que ele queria ouvir naquele momento. Contornando os lábios dela com o polegar ele sorriu, e a beijou novamente "_Eu te amo"_ ele disse ao ouvido dela, e assim se colocou dentro dela, a preenchendo completamente. Brennan cravou suas unhas nas costas dele deixando marcas. Os dois gemeram em comum acordo. Aos poucos eles foram aumentando o ritmo, ninguém sabe dizer ao certo quem guiou quem, eles dançaram ao ritmo que só eles conheciam que pertencia só a eles, como um quebra-cabeça de duas peças, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, eles se encaixaram em perfeita harmonia. Brennan enfim entendeu o que é fazer amor, e assim em total sincronia os dois pela primeira vez tornaram-se um.

(...)

Brennan acordou com o sol batendo sobre seu rosto. Sem deixar nenhum vestígio da tempestade que ocorreu na noite passada, o céu estava limpo, sem nuvens, apenas um sol brilhando em grande intensidade.

Ela sorriu quando sentiu as mãos dele ao redor da sua cintura. Ainda deitada sobre o peitoral nu dele, ela escutava as batidas do coração dele, e Brennan tinha certeza que poderia passar o resto da vida assim, deitada nos braços dele. Ela acariciou o abdômen dela o fazendo despertar. Ele sorriu. Booth havia sonhado anos em poder acordar assim, com ela em seus braços.

"Bom dia" Ele disse em meio a um sorriso. Sorriso que ela sempre admirou, e que agora pertenceria a apenas ela.

"Bom dia" ele respondeu depositando um beijo de leve sobre os lábios dele.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Como não dormia há muito tempo" ela respondeu em meio a um sorriso, e Booth a beijou novamente. Agora um beijo mais profundo, mais quente.

"Obrigado" Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos. Brennan olhou pra ele confusa, questionando o porquê "Obrigado por não desistir de nós... por me dar outra chance"

"Não agradeça a mim..." ela disse em meio a um sorriso "Agradeça ao meu coração que já te pertence há muito tempo" E assim ela lhe beijou novamente. Os dois permaneceram na cama abraçados... Até o momento em que o celular dele tocou, trazendo-os de volta a realidade.

(...)

Dois dias depois da noite em que eles haviam passado juntos, Brennan resolveu voltar a trabalhar. Já era tempo. Ela só queria saber que desculpa iria dar pra Angela.

Naquela manhã Booth passou cedo no apartamento dela. Ele fez questão deles tomar café juntos, e depois deixá-la no laboratório, o que ela teimou em dizer que não era preciso, mas depois de muita insistência Booth a convenceu.

"Bom, aqui estamos Dra. Brennan" ele disse sorrindo assim que estacionou em frente ao Jeffersonian "Assim que tivermos um caso eu passo aqui pra te pegar..." Booth se inclinou para beijar ela, mas Brennan se esquivou "O que foi?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Será..." Ela respirou fundo "Podemos manter isso em segredo, ao menos por enquanto?"

Ele sorriu "Sim... vou tentar o meu melhor para não te beijar na frente de todos, mas não garanto nada..." ele disse passando de leve as mãos sobre a perna dela

"Booth!" Ele o repreendeu "Eu estou falando serio!"

"Por mim tudo bem, mas... Posso perguntar o motivo?"

"É que tudo está acontecendo tão rápido, e faz pouco tempo que você terminou com a Hannah..."

"Tudo bem" ele interrompeu ela "Quando você estiver pronta, eu também estarei"

"Obrigada" Ela sorriu, e se virou para sair do carro, mas foi impedida por ele.

"Mas eu não ganho nenhum beijo?" Ele pediu com um jeito de criança.

Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo, e diminuindo a distancia entre eles ela lhe deu um beijo, não muito longo, mas repleto de desejo, deixando Booth querendo mais, e dando risada ela saiu do carro caminhando em direção ao laboratório.

(...)

O dia passou tranquilo. Era por volta das 16h quando Angela entrou na sala dela exigindo explicações.

"Ok, pode me contar tudo" ela disse se sentando de frente pra amiga.

"Sobre?" Brennan se fez de desentendida.

"Brenn, não me faça implorar"

"Eu não sei o que isso significa"

Angela suspirou derrotada, as vezes ela acreditava que a amiga precisava de uma manivela pra fazê-la funcionar "Esquece" ela disse se levantando e Brennan suspirou aliviada com a desistência, ela sabia que se Angela pressionasse mais um pouco ela acabaria contando tudo, e ela agradecia que Angela não tinha conhecimento disso "E então você vai de carro ou quer ir com nós hoje?"

"Hum?" Ela questionou sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

"Alou Brennan, planeta terra chamando? O que te tirou de orbita hoje hem?" _Seeley Booth_, ela pensou e um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto só de lembrara dele "E então Brenn?"

"Hum?" Ela questionou novamente.

Angela olhou pra ela brava "Você está de brincadeira comigo não é? A festa do Sweets, vamos todos sair esqueceu?"

"Ah claro!" Ela respondeu, mas nem se lembrava disso.

"E então? Vai com seu carro ou eu e o Hodgins passamos pra te pegar?"

"Pode ser..."

Angela bufou enquanto pensava com ela _'pode ser... Pode ser o que? Não é possível alguma coisa aconteceu ou a Brennan está de brincadeira hoje comigo. ' _"Ok Brenn" Ela respondeu com um tom irônico "Às 20h passamos na sua casa"

"Ok..."

Angela saiu da sala dela. Não deu 5 minutos ela voltou batendo o pé

"Agora você vai me contar tudo!"

Brennan se assustou "O que?"

"Sabe quem acabou de chegar?"

"Não?" Brennan perguntou confusa "Eu deveria saber?"

"Temperance Brennan não brinque comigo, ainda mais com os hormônios a flor da pele por conta da gravidez... O Booth está aqui o BOOTH!"

"E isso significa?"

"Você está testando minha paciência não é?"

"Eu?"

"Brenn não me venha dizer que é pura coincidência ele aparecer aqui no mesmo dia em que você voltou, sendo que não temos nenhum assassinato"

"An..."

Brennan tentou falar, mas Angela a interrompeu "Eu sei que ele terminou com a Hannah e eu sei que ele foi à sua casa há dois dias, porque ele saiu da minha sala dizendo que iria até lá e dizer que te amava, então não venha com historinhas pode contar tudo..."

Brennan ia dizer algo mais desistiu, ela não queria contar pra ela agora, mas não conseguia pensar em um desculpa.

"Ei..." Booth entrou na sala, as duas olharam pra ele "O que foi? Interrompi algo?" Ele perguntou confuso e Brennan suspirou aliviada, que ele havia interrompido.

Angela suspirou derrotada e apontou para Brennan "Não pense que essa conversar acabou, e você..." apontando pra ele "Estraga prazeres!"

Booth olhou para Brennan questionando o que aquilo significava "Não... Não olhe pra mim"

Passada das 18h. Os dois saíram sem que ninguém os visse, e partiram para o apartamento dela.

"E então quer pedir alguma coisa pra comer?" Ela perguntou depositando sua bolsa na mesa, e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Booth a havia agarrado por trás beijando seu pescoço.

"Não estou exatamente com fome" Ele a virou de frente e lhe deu um beijo.

"Você nunca está satisfeito?"

"Tenho sete anos mais ou menos de atraso e depois tenho cerca de 50 anos ainda..." Brennan não soube dizer como eles chegaram ao quarto, mas em questão de minutos eles estavam completamente nus, corpo sobre corpo, pele sobre pele, se tornando mais uma vez um.

Era 20h da noite quando a campainha tocou. "Deixa que eu atendo deve ser o entregador" ela respondeu enquanto Booth estava no banho.

Quando Brennan abriu a porta ela tomou um susto "Você ainda não está pronta eu disse que passava aqui às 20h"

"Angie?"

"Eu disse pro Jack que você não estava pronta. Ele foi estacionar, vai terminar de se arrumar que eu esp..."

"Ei Bones, onde tem xampu... Angie?" Booth apareceu com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

"Booth?" Angela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ei querida já estacionei vocês vão demorar..." Hodgins se deparou com a cena, deixando Brennan mais constrangida sem ter o que falar.

"Ok... não é nada disse que vocês estão pensando" Booth tentou contornar a situação.

"Oh... eu não estou pensando em nada, acredite em mim" ela disse em um tom malicioso

"Por... Porque vocês não vão na frente e digam que o Booth vai passar pra me pegar, só vamos se arruma e vamos" Brennan disse praticamente colocando os dois pra fora.

"Ah Ok... o Booth passou pra te pegar... Literalmente!" ela disse dando risada

"Angie!" Brennan a repreendeu

E Angela saiu ainda mais sorrindo. Brennan fechou a porta e se virou para o Booth constrangida "Desculpa" ela disse se aproximando dele "Eu tinha me esquecido completamente que ela ia passar aqui e..."

Booth apenas a silenciou com um beijo.

Meia hora depois eles chegaram ao barzinho que eles haviam combinado de se encontrar

"Oh Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan, achei que vocês tinham se esquecido do meu aniversario"

"Eu bem que queria"

"Booth!" Brennan o repreendeu

"Aposto que a Brennan estava sem roupa... pra vim" Angela disse com um olhar malicioso e Brennan a repreendeu com o olhar, não sem antes guardar mentalmente que iria matar a Angela mais tarde.

A noite estava tranquila, como nos velhos tempos eles beberam e deram risada, desfrutando de um bom momento junto entre amigo. Brennan realmente sentia falta desses momentos, era bom ter todos novamente reunidos.

"Vamos dançar?" Booth se levantou esticando as mãos para Brennan assim que começou a tocar uma música mais lenta.

"É uma música romântica Booth"

"É qual o problema?" Brennan olhou pra ele pensando que não era uma boa ideia "Vamos lá é só uma música"

"Vai Dra. Brennan!" Cam incentivou.

"Ok" ela disse se levantando "Mas eu acabo com você se pisar no meu pé"

"Acho melhor deixar pra lá" Booth fez dando meia volta

"Vamos lá Booth" ela o puxou novamente e os dois partiram em direção a pista de dança de mãos dadas. Angela se segurou para não gritar.

Os dois dançavam em total harmonia, balançando de um lado para o outro. Com suas mãos ao redor da nuca dele ala acariciava os cabelos dele de leve, para ninguém notar. Booth a puxou para mais perto segurando-a pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos colidirem, e então beijou o pescoço dela.

"Booth..." Ela se afastou um pouco dele olhando-o nos olhos.

"O que foi?"

"Assim todos vão ver"

"Qual o problema?"

"Achei que tínhamos combinado de manter segredo por enquanto"

"E eu concordei, mas a Angela e o Hodgins nos pegou juntos, você acha mesmo que vai demorar até que todos saibam?"

"Oh..." Ela suspirou derrotada "E agora?"

"E agora eu vou terminar de dançar com você, vou te beijar, e nós vamos voltar pra lá agindo na maior naturalidade como se não tivesse acontecido nada de mais..."

"Você acha que eles não vão perguntar nada?"

"Se eles perguntar eu vou dizer que estou perdidamente apaixonado por você e que agora estamos juntos"

Ele disse em meio a um sorriso e a puxou novamente para perto de si a fazendo rir. Aos poucos os dois foram diminuindo a distancia e enfim seus lábios se tocaram, os fazendo se esquecer de tudo e de todos.

"AI MEU DEUS!" Cam gritou na mesa

"O que?" Angela perguntou assustada e Cam apenas apontou em direção aos dois na pista ainda se beijando

"AI MEU DEUS!" Sweets disse diante a cena que via a sua frente.

Todos ficaram de queixo caído, ninguém conseguia dizer uma palavra. Assim que a música terminou os dois voltaram pra mesa de mãos dadas e se sentaram sem nem ligar para a cara de todos que permaneciam em choque encarando eles.

"Vou pedir alguma coisa pra beber você quer?" Ele perguntou pra Brennan agindo com naturalidade

"Uma taça de vinho"

"Garçom" Booth chamou "Uma cerveja e uma taça de vinho" ele se virou para os demais na mesa "Vocês querem alguma coisa?", mas ninguém respondeu "é só isso mesmo" ele disse se virando novamente para o garçom e em seguida depositou um beijo de leve nos lábios dela.

"Ah... isso é sacanagem" Angela disse sorrindo.

"O que?" Brennan perguntou confusa.

"Oh não!" Cam disse "Vocês não podem simplesmente se beijar lá, depois se beijar aqui e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido... vocês dois... quando? como?"

"Oh isso?" Brennan gesticulou apontando pra ele e para o Booth "É nós estamos juntos" Todos ficaram mais ainda chocados com a naturalidade que ela respondeu. Uma música mais animada começou a tocar e Brennan se levantou "Podemos dançar essa? Eu amo essa música" e os dois saíram em direção deixando eles sozinhos.

"Eu escutei direito? Eles estão juntos?" Sweets questionou em estado de choque.

"É o que parece..." Cam respondeu observando os dois na pista de dança.

"Agora imaginem minha situação quando me deparei com o Booth apenas de toalha na casa dela hoje mais cedo"

Cam e Sweets viraram ao mesmo tempo para Angela, se é que é possível, ainda mais em choque

"Você o que?"

"Pois é Cam... eu apareço pra buscar ela e me deparo com o Booth apenas de toalha..."

"Então meu caro Sweets" Cam disse dando um tapa de leva nas costas dele "É exatamente o que ouvimos"

Eles voltaram novamente toda a atenção para pista de dança onde eles estavam "Booth e a Brennan... Juntos" Angela suspirou.

Na pista os dois dançavam animadamente de um lado para o outro, interrompendo os passos de dança quando voluntariamente seus lábios se tocavam. Definitivamente as coisas não seriam mais como antes...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ai está, um pouco de drama, tensão, ma como prometido, total diversão... o melhor de tudo? Esse é só o inicio<em>**

**_Espero que estejam gostando!_**

**_Não deixem de comentar_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Dedico esse capítulo para todas as meninas do grupo Bones Fanatic ;)<em>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_


End file.
